The present invention relates to the manufacture of reinforced plastic pipe of high strength and which pipe can be fabricated in relatively continuous lengths. Rigid pipe fabricated in accordance with this invention is intended for use in transmitting high pressure liquids or gases and under conditions where metal pipes would be subjected to corrosion both by the material being transmitted and the ambient operating environment.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a rigid pipe that is substantially lighter in weight than metal pipe of corresponding capacity for greater ease of handling and the unique construction of which permits fabrication in substantially longer lengths than heretofore known types of metal or reinforced plastic pipes.